


夏日记事

by Locen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: 夏日约炮记事





	夏日记事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snryw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/gifts).



> 无道德小故事，一点点色情描写  
> 涉及3p、非常规ntr情结

我在东部的海滩度过了我的假期。经熟人介绍，我打了一份工，在海滨酒店做应侍，工作不忙，自由时间足以用来闲逛和交朋友。这个月结束之后，我将会前往马德里上大学。就在这些日子里，我有了一段令人难以置信的，呃，艳遇。我的朋友们都笑我添油加醋，但是，我保证，我绝没撒谎。

事情围绕着一个叫塞尔吉奥的男人展开。他三十岁左右，热情、快活，穿着花色夸张的假日衬衫，短袖下方有大片的刺青。他的无名指上戴了戒指，却是独自一人。一次篝火活动后，我在他房间里过了一夜。起先我有顾虑，但他完全不当回事。况且，他可真是——怎么说呢，不同凡响。我到目前为止的经验没派上太多用场，大部分时候是他在骑我。他像不知道累一样，自己上上下下动个没完，射了三次才罢休。还有他的嘴，我可想不到人的舌头能做这么多事。那是个了不起的晚上，在我的性经历记录中狠狠地添了一笔。

第二天我休白班。下午的时候，我夹着冲浪板从海里回来，看到塞尔吉奥在沙滩上铺开一张折叠躺椅。他没穿上衣，肌肉在阳光下很漂亮，我盯着他身上的墨彩。他也看到了我，很高兴地向我打招呼：“马尔科！”他记住了我的名字！我吃了一惊，心跳开始加快。我赶紧走过去，冲他笑，鼓起勇气喊他：“你好吗，塞尔吉奥？”他像老朋友那样攥了我的手，又十分自如地亲我的脸颊。塞尔吉奥请求我帮他涂些防晒霜，我抚摸他身体的线条，动作当然比昨夜要缓慢一些，以便再度好好欣赏。我想，哈，这是个明示了。我的心里只剩下两件事：第一，他可真好看；第二，他还想和我做爱。这两个念头真叫我头晕目眩。

涂完防晒霜之后，我们坐下来聊天。他半躺在折叠椅上，而我躺在自己的冲浪板上，我的姿势比他要低，总觉得不自在，说话也紧张。我们随便聊了些有的没的，他问我：“这城里有没有更好一点的餐馆？”我回答有，给他指出几个餐馆的名头和位置，转念才想起我当晚没有空，又告诉他：“可是今晚我要上班。”说完才觉得很突兀，也许他根本不是要请我一起吃晚餐呢？要知道，一起睡觉是一回事，一起进餐就是另一回事了，更何况他还结了婚呢。他咧嘴笑了，没让我难堪，只是说：“不要紧，有的是机会。”

我下班时已经是夜里十二点半了。我回到房间，刚刚脱掉制服外套，他就来敲我的门。见鬼，他真厉害，他怎么知道我住在哪号房？我应该把他拖进屋里，压到床上去，好好盘问一番；他却制止了我，并且继续让我大吃一惊。“宝贝，”他说，“介意三人行吗？”

我们的新伙伴叫做伊克尔。我以为他们两个是朋友，或者同事、校友之类的，在远离家庭的滨海小镇相约见面，但他们不是。“我们的交情深厚得很，”塞尔吉奥说，“足足有半个晚上那么长。”我就知道，他还是丢下我出去玩了，甚至又钓回来个陌生人。我心里有点不是滋味，但又没立场多说什么。伊克尔挺帅的，比塞尔吉奥还要年长一些，看得出来他也结了婚。他的手指上有一圈戒指形状的白痕，至于为什么摘了戒指，好吧，不该我瞎猜。这是我第一次三人行，碰上了两个很有经验的家伙，也算我走运吧，毕竟我听过一些朋友分享他们一团混乱的三人经历。爽当然是很爽，感受过塞尔吉奥的嘴巴之后，我完全没法抱怨什么，但我确实有点不开心。也许是因为伊克尔和塞尔吉奥看起来真的很般配吧（尽管我不太愿意承认这个），他们身上成熟的感觉让我觉得自己失去了与他们之间的平衡。我拽起塞尔吉奥的一条腿干他的时候，他还侧着脑袋，恋恋不舍地捧着伊克尔的老二。明明都是萍水相逢，我却觉得他们更亲密一些。当晚结束之后，一张床可睡不下三个人，我总不好意思把年长者请出去吧，于是我主动从塞尔吉奥的床上爬起来，回到我自己的房间去。

我洗了把脸，唉，这可太糟了，虽然打炮的时候人人平等，但现在伊克尔可以抱着塞尔吉奥一起睡觉，我却要滚回自己冰凉的床，满脑子都是塞尔吉奥的屁股陷在我手掌里的感觉。我盯着镜子里的自己。我想明白了。哦，马尔科，你喜欢塞尔吉奥。虽然有点可笑，但这是真的。这种事情有时候就是没有道理可循，所以也没什么难为情的。

隔天上午，我悄悄翻看了酒店的入住登记簿。塞尔吉奥会一直住到这个月底，这意味着还有大约一个星期。一星期，说长也长，说短也短，我暂时没去想以后的事，眼下只觉得读着他的名字都很快乐。我用食指划过所有住客的名字，上帝，伊克尔也入住了我们的酒店——不会吧，他也要住到月底。我把那本簿子搁下，抓了抓头发。

我注意到塞尔吉奥今天没有出门，是昨夜被折腾得太累了吗？我去厨房向最和善的糕点师傅讨了份甜点，一路小跑端进塞尔吉奥房间里。他谢了我，我看他吃完，凑过去亲他嘴边的蛋糕屑。我亲他的脖子和锁骨，又执起他的手来亲他的手，我取下他手上的戒指：“交给我保管好不好？我不会弄丢的。度假嘛，你可以忘了你是谁——在我身边。”然后我把戒指压在自己舌头下面，不肯还给他；他来亲我，我也不张开嘴。“想不想去附近的小岛上看看？”我问他，“我借到了一艘冲浪艇。”

我给那枚戒指穿了一根绳，挂在我的脖子上。月亮刚升起来的时候，我们抵达了那座海岛，岛上只有一半是人烟和灯火，另一半是月光下的小山。我们沿着海岸行走，赤脚踏在绵软的沙滩上，聊政治、足球和弗拉明戈。我真的想听他多谈谈自己，但他不愿意多说，我只知道他是安达卢西亚人，家乡是一座我不熟悉的小城市。“回去给我弄把吉他来，”他说，“我给你唱安达卢的小调儿。”他的嘴唇真性感，我亲亲他，抱着他倒在沙滩上。今天晚上出门前我还特意修了眉毛，弄发胶的时间比以往多了一刻钟，也不知道这么昏暗的光线下他有没有看出来。稍远处传来一点点市集的喧闹，我们伴随着海浪的声音做爱，他勾起我脖子上挂着的戒指看了看，啧啧两声，好像婚戒的另一位持有者正在看着我们似的。我抓过他的手按在一边，身体的动作稍微凶了一些；他也就配合着我，叫得很好听。回程的时候他驾驶着冲浪艇，我们在海面上呼啸而过，清爽的风扑面而来。“你晕船吗？”他大声问。我回答说：“当然不会！”于是他猛打方向，艇身甩出漂亮的弧线。我越来越喜欢他了。

返回酒店之后，我陪他回房间。从电梯出来的时候，刚好碰上伊克尔。伊克尔叫塞尔吉奥去楼下的露天酒吧喝一杯。“马尔科，”伊克尔问我，“你到规定饮酒年龄了吗？”也许他没什么恶意，但我当时只觉得这是个挑衅。我希望他看见了我身上挂着塞尔吉奥的戒指！我刚要回嘴，塞尔吉奥却说：“去休息吧，马尔科。你明天不是还要值班么？”于是我气呼呼地大步走回了自己的屋子。

隔天我没有见到他，又过了一天，还是找不到他。伊克尔也不见了，但他们都没有退房。他们很可能一起到城里别的地方厮混去了。我无聊得很，又焦急得很，去找露天酒吧的调酒师聊天，希望能套出点情报，可惜他无可奉告。夜里，我躺在床上，用嘴唇贴着塞尔吉奥的戒指。不管怎么说，他还是会回来找我一趟，这让我觉得满载希望又非常酸涩。唉，总不能真的指望他也喜欢我吧，说到底，我们可差了十来岁呢。但我实在是没办法把他从脑袋里赶出去，我喜欢他的眼睛和声音，喜欢他自由自在、无所顾忌的性情，但也正是这样的性情让我很受伤。我在床上翻来覆去，好久才睡着。

在我想念他的第三天，他出现了。那是傍晚，酒店里的许多客人在向海的木制露台上乘凉，我穿着我的侍者制服，端着饮料托盘在小圆桌之间穿梭。塞尔吉奥突然就冒出来，搭上我的手臂：“小家伙，你往哪儿去？”我又惊又喜，同时还生气，差点把手里的托盘掷下。我拽着他问个没完，你怎么不见了，你去哪了，为什么不告诉我。他把我推开一点：“嘿，当心，你这样对待客人，会被领班臭骂一顿。”他穿了立领的衬衫，我注意到他颈部有一圈隐约的红痕，我压低声音问他：“这是怎么弄的？”他不回答，帮我整理了一下领结作为示好：“晚上九点钟，我去找你。”

他突然就消失，突然又出现，面对我的时候闪烁其词。可是当时的我根本没办法拒绝他。九点，他又到我的房间来，他应该能从我亲他时用的力气看出我有多么想他。他的后背抵着墙，我把他举起来，让他悬空着与我做爱。做完之后，他说：“我明天要走了。今天来找你告别，把戒指还给我吧。”我很惊讶，为什么提前了呢？他只说有公事要办。我向他索要电话号码，他不肯给。我求他在我的房间里过夜，他拗不过我，只好躺在我旁边入睡。第二天早上我醒来的时候，他已经离开了，带走了他的戒指。他的房间也退掉了，我没能去送他。

我正在惆怅的时候，领班带来一个命令：前台接到了刚刚离店的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯先生的电话，这位先生的钱夹也许遗落在酒店的什么地方，他请我们帮忙寻找，他马上要回来取。最后是一位清洁女工在露台附近的栈道边发现了钱夹，我悄悄打开看了看，里面是一部分现金、银行卡和证件，没有名片，也没有他伴侣的照片。他的证件告诉我，他的全名叫做塞尔吉奥·卡西利亚斯·拉莫斯。我总觉得他的第一姓氏——也许正是他的夫姓——有点熟悉，但又说不上来为什么。我飞快地写下自己的电话号码，塞进钱夹的内层。我在酒店门口等他，他跳下出租车，避开我的吻，与我贴了贴脸颊。我把钱夹递给他，对他说：“一定要再联系我，好吗？你欠我一首弗拉明戈曲子。”“再见，马尔科。”他冲我笑了笑，钻回车里，挥手告别。

我猜，伊克尔也许还不知道塞尔吉奥已经走了吧？一天过去了，晚饭后，我与前台当班的老兄闲聊，才知道伊克尔也在今天离开了酒店。怎么会有这种巧合！我困惑极了，他们两人完全是个谜，可惜这个谜也许再也没办法解开。我翻开客人登记簿，沉默地抚摸着塞尔吉奥留下的签名。我随手又往后翻了几页，视线落在伊克尔的签名上。他的姓氏由C开头，我拼读着那些匆匆写就的字母：卡西利亚斯。

如今回想起来，很难说事情的真相是不是正如我拼凑的那样。我心里五味杂陈，被这件事困扰了好多天。不过现在我已经想开了，有些已婚人士的癖好就是如此，如果他们彼此都乐意，别人也没办法指摘。至于我呢，享受了几场相当不错的性爱，我也不亏。我即将前往大学校园，马德里的新生活正在等待着我。夏天的故事，就都留在夏天吧。

 

END


End file.
